


Ending to another beginning

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nekoma vs Karasuno, Volleyball, spolier 325
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: The end game of the battle of the trash heap!What will Kuroo do now.Will he accept his fate or create a new adventure.Spoiler alert if you have not read or caught up with Haikyuu





	Ending to another beginning

Ending to another beginning.

 

 

The ball drops behind the setter. Everything seem to come to a stand still. The spectators hushed, players also stood rigid as if they cannot believe it. That is til Hinata tells Tanaka to give them a good serve. 

Recognition blew wide in hazel eyes as he came to full attention. Karasuno has won. They won against there arch rival and close friends, Nekoma. Kageyama made a comment but he chose to ignore it. Everyone did. 

The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone were up from there seats. Lev And Yamamoto sisters clapped as tears flowed down there cheeks. Nekoma supporters also teared for there team. 

Karasuno was still in a stupor. They couldn’t believe it. But for one particular person.. he wished they lost instead of winning. Sort of. 

They heard the ref call out the winners and politely asked them to line up.   
Each members of there respected teams straightened and stood on opposite ends and bowed. 

Kuroo was holding on to every last gut wrenching emotion that threatened to pour out at any given moment. Kenma sudden revelation of thanking him, from him saying this was all fun because the shrimp erupted a burst of flame inside his childhood friend, to the stoic tall blonde who had no inspiration of putting his all in a game. To see that very man smile with genuine carefree. Kuroo was holding on. 

The captain of Nekoma shook hands with Karasuno and startled when he saw Daichi, Karasuno captain, slipped underneath the net and gave him a one armed hug. Kuroo responded with his own. He froze when he heard Daichi whisper in his ears.

“Thanks. For everything. Especially for Tsukishima.” Daichi stood back and patted Kuroo shoulder with a watery smile. “Seriously. Thank you.”

‘Hold it in. Hold it in.” Kuroo internally yelled at himself. “Where is your salty bean anyway.” 

Daichi turned slightly. He would’ve expected to see the blonde behind him to give his congrats to the very man who helped him excel in his skills. He was nowhere to be found. Suga came up to him with a sad smile and gave Kuroo a hug as well. It seems the silver haired Karasuno player knew where Kuroo mindset was going. 

“Lev roped him in with a tear crushing hug. Along with Hinata.” Suga pointed to a group who stood slightly off court.  
“Yamaguchi seems to be enjoying Tsukishima current torment.” 

In fact it was true. The 3rd years watched as the freckled boy laughed alongside Hinata as Lev crushes the equally tall blonde. Tsukishima was pushing against the half Russian and Japanese first year causing his sports glasses get knocked. Yamaguchi intervenes before anything gets out of hand.

Both captain and Vice of Karasuno watch how Kuroo watches over his student. Smiling sadly, Suga pats his back. “You know. You can keep staring. Or you can go over there and say congrats.” 

Kuroo spluttered nonsense causing both Karasuno members to laugh. Rubbing the back of his head, Kuroo glances over towards the blonde who looked ready to murder Lev and back at his team who were giving there congratulations. He felt a swift kick to his behind which caused him to lose balance a little. Spinning around to give Yaku a piece of his mind only to stop and realize it was Kenma who had given the kick. 

“Ke-“

“Hurry up. I’m tired.” Kenna deadpanned. And he called out to Hinata. 

Kuroo smiles. Yeah he really needs to get this over with. Hopefully it turns out as he hoped it will. As he walks over to the blonde who had his back turned and talking to Yamaguchi, the freckled pitch server smiled big and told Tsukii he’ll be back. Kuroo couldn’t be more grateful. 

Tsukishima stood there looking at his feet. Fist tightening and loosening. Unwanted emotions swirled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.   
He wanted this game to go on, never end. But all wishes don’t come true. His eyes glazed over and he willed himself not to start crying like a small child who lost his favorite toy. Taking his sports glasses off and quickly using his jersey to wipe ‘sweat’ from his face, Tsukishima stilled as he felt a light pat against his back and then another one much firmer. ‘Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry.’ Tsukishima whispered harshly to himself. ‘D-don’t c-cry.’ But it was already too late. 

Kuroo appeared in front of him, his own eyes wet and threatening to spill. The captain of Nekoma smiled proudly at the blonde. Wobbly and shaken.   
“Congrats Tsukii.” He choked out. 

Tsukishima tears came full force and Kuroo roughly brought the teen into his arms and held him close. Eyes clenched shut as the raven held the blonde. He felt the blonde return the hug and choked into his chest. Months of training against each other, who would’ve known things will pan out they did. But Kuroo has other things he would rather remember. For instant. One particular memory that sat heavily with him throughout the months and to this day. 

Tsukii confessed to him during a practice match when Nekoma and Fukurodani came to visit. It was late in the evening and they just finished cleaning up the gym. They were heading off to there respected dorms and it was then, Tsukii asked if he could have a private word with him. A little apprehensive and shocked at the same time, Kuroo nodded and told the others he’ll meet up with them later. He remembers following the blonde to the sports rec steps and settled himself on them. Kuroo chose to stand. He felt nervous all of sudden. Even now when he’s hugging the blonde and feeling his shirt soak from his tears. Kuroo remembers how frightened the blonde was. Saw the fear in his eyes when he told him how much he liked him. At the time Kuroo was too in shock Tsukii mistook his expression as of disgust. It further made the blonde doubt himself and the raven wanted to clear it up. He did eventually after grabbing the blondes hand before he could escape. 

Kuroo stood back from the hug and used his left hand to wipe the blondes tears away. He ended up using both hands. Smiling. Kuroo’s hand shook as he held the blonde face and again he smiled brightly as he said his next words.

“You told me not to give you an answer to your confession. I told myself that if we ever stood on the same stage and played against each other, winner or loser I’ll give you an answer.” 

Tsukii eyes shed more tears and he clenched his eyes tightly shut. Kuroo felt his heart pang. He made the blonde think and feel unnecessary thoughts and feelings. Doubted himself to believe that he’ll never hear from the raven. But Kuroo felt it was right. Karasuno won the match but Kuroo felt like he won. 

Because of every ending, there is always a new beginning of new happenings. Kuroo felt this and knew deep inside himself, he won a battle he knew the possibilities of failing. Everything or anything, chances are, you’ll succeed you played your cards right. 

So here he is standing before the blonde, bowing to him and standing straight with the biggest smile he’s ever given. God he planned a silly little stupid speech that’ll probably embarrass him  
and Tsukii. So, he did the most mortifying, unpredictable thing. 

Tsukishima felt the breath knock out of him as he felt chapped lips upon his own. Eyes widening as saw Kuroo move his face just an inch away. “That’s the answer to your question.”

Tsukishima teared up even more and kissed The Nekoma captain. Consequences be dam. They both won.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this within 2 hrs after reading the new chapter of Haikyu and honestly I cried. Majorly.. like I woke up, read the chapter and cried. Bad combination lol. Anyway here’s my little short on shot of chap 325.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also. I apologize as I’ve been meaning to update chapter 3 of dishonest. I had it all ready until my iPad died on me. So. I lost everything including a new fic I’ve been preparing. Dishonest will be updated in two days once I’ve managed to get the pieces I’ve written down and typed up from memory.


End file.
